


pick locking your heart

by groovycoochie



Series: The Fives Collection [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Good Bro, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: you catch fives breaking into a vault he doesn't have permission to, but it's not what you think
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader
Series: The Fives Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128851
Kudos: 6





	pick locking your heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #62:“I taught you how to pick locks and this is how you use that skill?” (if anyone finds the prompt list for this, please tell me and i’ll link it for proper credit)

As a mechanic, you have various skills; you can fix ships, speeders, and even droids. When something’s broken or needing a touch up, you get called in. Your skills are boundless and flexible and you even know how to pick locks. These useful life skills of yours are practical and provide you with a steady job with the Grand Army of the Republic. 

It’s how you met Fives.

It’s also how you taught him the best and fastest ways to pick a lock.

And right now, you’re regretting it. 

“I taught you how to pick locks and this is how you use that skill? Breaking into the experimental weapons vault?”

Fives visibly jumps from his crouch at the sound of your dry, exasperated voice and whips around to face you, tucking his hands behind his back to hide the tools he was using to hack into the door’s lock. “C-Cyar'ika! This isn’t what it looks like!”

You raise a disbelieving eyebrow and cross your arms. “And what does it look like? Cause it looks like you’re trying to break into the vault that only engineers and mechanics have access to.”

Fives winces and flinches back, rubbing a sheepish hand behind his head, revealing one of the tools he was holding. “Uh, okay, maybe it does look like that–but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why I was trying to access–”

“–-you mean break into-–”

“–-access! Why I was trying to access the vault.” Fives finishes, raising his voice just a little over yours. “Hon, I promise I wasn’t trying to do anything against the rules–-” you bite back a comment about pick locking being ‘against the rules’ in this situation “-–I was just trying to return an experimental weapon that a shiny somehow got a hold of.”

Fives steps to the side, revealing a blaster not yet released to the army. Looking more closely, you absently note that it’s a blaster you helped personally put together. It only increases your tetchiness. Returning your hard stare to Fives, you hum and cock your head, not letting him off that easily. “Fives, you’re an ARC. You have the authority and rank to punish the shiny for stealing the blaster. You could and should have reported him, not attempted to smuggle the weapon back into the vault.”

Fives grimaces at that, letting his posture drop, not meeting your eyes. “I know, Hon, I know. Under any other circumstances I would have, but this shiny …”

And then it suddenly clicks. 

Fives knows this shiny. He’s probably even friends with him.

Usually Fives wouldn’t be so lenient towards misbehaving brothers who are lower ranked than him, but after the Citadel and Umbara, Fives was quickly becoming more loyal and attached to his brothers than to the Republic. It was a dangerous thing, but not one you brought up to him, nor one you tried to sway him away from. You understood, but it was a fine line he walked.

Sighing, you let your expression soften and pinch the bridge of your nose. You shouldn’t do this, but Fives is someone you care about. “Never mind. It’s okay, Fives.” You look back at him and smile tiredly. “I understand. Just, come find me when you’re trying to access an exclusively mechanic based room. You’re lucky it was me who found you and not someone else like that bantha head, Dac.”

Fives perks up when he realizes you’re going to help and his eyes twinkle happily. “Thank you, cyare! You have no idea how much this means to me!”

Then without warning, Fives drops his tools and wraps you up in a hug, picking you up and spinning. Laughing, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and breathe in his scent. “I think I do, Fives. I think I do.”


End file.
